A variety of apparatuses may be used for actuating objects or holding together objects that need to be later released. For example, an explosive bolt can be used to attach two or more objects and may later release the objects with an explosive force. An explosive bolt incorporates explosives that cause an explosion when initiated or triggered. The explosion breaks apart the explosive bolt to release the objects. The problem with explosive bolts is that they are dangerous to handle because of the explosives and the explosion may exert a large amount of shock load that may damage fragile machinery. In addition, shrapnel pieces or foreign object debris (FOD) resulting from the explosion can interfere with machinery or optics.
A variety of systems include sensitive components configured to operate at or below specified temperatures. Exposure of these systems to elevated temperatures may damage components and thereby render the systems inoperable or partially inoperable. Further, in some examples storage systems are required to maintain items stored therein at or below specified temperatures. Where the storage systems fail to maintain these temperatures the items are damaged, begin to break down (e.g., where perishable) and the like.
In some examples, thermal data loggers coupled with thermal sensors (e.g., thermometers) are used to measure and store temperature data. Loggers and sensors are relatively expensive and subject to failure during operation because of the complex electronics included. Further, thermal data loggers and thermal sensors require coupling with computers to interpret and display temperature data. The supplemental computers and the like add additional cost and equipment to a system including a thermal data logger and thermal sensors.